


Tickle Fight

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Tickling, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user <a href="http://uirus.tumblr.com/">uirus</a> requested a fic with Aoba and Noiz, with the latter wetting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> first fic involving wetting........ watersports and all yeah. this feels like an admission to the pisscrew. shame on me for enjoying writing this

Ever since Noiz was discharged from the hospital, Aoba has wanted to tickle him. 

He's wanted to do more than just that, of course, but tickling usually included laughter right? 

Without beating around the bush, Aoba wants to hear Noiz laugh. 

Not some sort of forced chuckle, or one out of amusement from Aoba embarrassing himself, but a _real_ laugh. 

For the past couple weeks, Aoba has spent his time at Heibon daydreaming about what Noiz's laugh sounds like. Would it be low, like when he revels in Aoba's mistakes? Or high and bubbly, like a child's? Noiz was still a teenager—barely, but still a teenager—so maybe his laugh would be cute and child-like. 

He covers his face with his hands and groans at himself, pink down to his neck. _I really shouldn't think about this so much. I'm just gonna get my hopes up. Maybe I won't get to hear what I want._

Whatever. Aoba shakes his head and checks on the time, collecting his things so he can go home. He drags his feet a little before he catches himself in another daydream, wrinkling his nose. 

"I'm home," he calls, amber eyes looking around for his housemate. It was never talked about, but Noiz decided to bunk with Aoba when he was discharged. 

Aoba didn't have the strength to kick him out. 

Perched on the couch is Noiz, knees to his chest as he types away on his holographic keyboard. Aoba pauses in the entryway to watch with a soft smile, bag hanging from his hand and ready to drop. When it does, Noiz doesn't even budge. The elder frowns and walks over to behind the couch so he can drape his arms over Noiz's shoulders. He presses a kiss to his partner's cheek, lingering. Aoba inwardly cheers when Noiz leans into it, although he's still focused on typing out whatever code he's working on. 

"I'm home," Aoba repeats, murmuring it into Noiz's ear this time. Pierced hands falter and Noiz turns off the hologram, leaning his cheek against Aoba's forehead with a low hum. "How long have you been sitting here?" "Dunno. Awhile." Thankfully, Aoba's gotten used to Noiz's clipped responses. It's just how he is. "Got caught up in a project." 

When Aoba looks down, he realized Noiz is still in his pajamas. "Noiz, it's dark outside and you're still not dressed. I'm pretty sure you haven't been here for just _awhile_." 

Noiz grunts and pulls back a little, but only to glare at the elder, whose smile is a tease. The blue-haired man comes around to sit down next to Noiz, leaning against him contently. "You look tired," he finally says, looking down at Aoba. 

"That's what happens when you have a job full of exhausting people. Get a job; you'll understand." He means it as a joke, but Noiz looks away, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth absently. Aoba's expression shifts to guilt and he rubs Noiz's arm gently. "Sorry. I really am tired. I would've napped during my break, but I got too caught up in my own thoughts." _About you._

"Ah?" The blond smirks, amused. "Again? The hell've you been thinking about lately? You're constantly in a daze." 

Whoops. Walked right into that one. "Uh." Aoba's cheeks tint pink and he sneaks his arms around Noiz's middle, eyes averted. "Things. Life. Wow, life is amazing." 

"I've never heard someone sound so enthusiastic while saying 'wow'." 

"Tch. Says the one who sounds bored as hell ninety-nine percent of the time!" 

"'Cause I am." 

"Arrrgh.." Aoba pauses and his fingers inch up. Body stiffening, Noiz doesn't seem too pleased, but he doesn't stop Aoba either. Golden hues gaze up at averted green ones as fingers dig into Noiz's sides. Aoba catches a hint of his breath hitching and he moves his fingers in a wiggling motion. A high noise reaches his ears and he freezes. 

Was that. 

"Ugh..." 

Was that Noiz? 

"Noiz..." Aoba's eyebrows raise in a mix of shock and amusement. "Did you jus—" 

"Shut up." 

"But—" 

"Shut up." 

"...hmm." Pale fingers hesitate before digging in harder this time, intent on making Noiz make that weird sound again. 

Oh my _god_ it really was Noiz. Out of a fight-or-flight reaction, Noiz slides onto his back on the couch, pulling his arms down with another high noise. His eyes are closed and his mouth is a wide grin, writhing beneath Aoba as he giggles. He fucking _giggles_. 

Aoba continues his assault on Noiz's midsection, laughing along with his boyfriend. He tickles him even harder when Noiz tries to tell him to stop, choking on his own words when more laughter spills out. 

"F— Idi—!" Noiz laughs even harder, half-heartedly pushing Aoba away. He squirms, but he suddenly shoves Aoba away with all his strength, eyes wide and lips open in an 'o'. 

On the other side of the couch, Aoba looks at Noiz with concern. What happened? Did he take it too far? "Noiz?" 

No response comes. Noiz slowly sits up and looks down at his lap, shoulders shaking faintly. Okay, now this is getting weird. Aoba inches over to Noiz on his knees, frowning. "Noiz?" He tries to get his attention again. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Green eyes close and Noiz takes a deep breath, shifting on the couch a little. "N-Nothing." 

Noiz just stuttered. 

That's. 

Aoba stops in front of the blond, hands up as if ready to help Noiz as soon as he gives the signal. He has so many questions... 

Noiz pulls his arm away—when had Aoba grabbed it?— and starts to get up, movements careful but borderline shaky. "I need t— ...to use the bathroom." 

Oh. 

Feeling warmer than a moment ago, Aoba pushes Noiz back down on his back and hovers over him, pinning Noiz's body down with his knees on either side of his boyfriend's hips. Noiz stares up at Aoba with raw emotion, eyes wide and obviously surprised. He's being awfully expressive now, and it's making Aoba feel even warmer down below. 

His fingers are at Noiz's waist before he even knows it. Aoba cups Noiz's crotch with a firm grip, earning a choked noise from the blond. Noiz cants his hips up before he can hide his impatience, squeezing his thighs together with a low whimper. Seeing him so expressive is starting to get to Aoba's head, and not just the one perched on his neck. 

Noiz hisses out a moan when he's pushed onto his stomach instead, ass up and pajama bottoms pushed down to his knees. He kneads at the couch material, every exhale getting closer to a desperate whine. Pale fingers press up against his asshole, warm and tacky with lube retrieved from the TV table. He bites down on the pillow in front of him when a finger slides inside, hips pushing back with an eagerness he can no longer ignore. 

Drumming his other fingers along the inside of Noiz's thigh, Aoba makes quick of preparing Noiz, straining against the confines of his jeans. Noiz tips his head back with a shout when Aoba's fingers brush against his prostate. He insistently rubs his thighs together, frame shaking with the shame of knowing what's going to happen if he doesn't stop Aoba soon. 

But he doesn't want to. 

He _really_ doesn't want to. 

Aoba takes advantage of Noiz's daze so he can hurry to the bathroom with a towel and roll a condom onto his aching cock, pants and underwear shoved down just enough to get inside his partner. Once that's done, he places the thick towel underneath Noiz, wanting to avoid cleaning up as much as possible. He nips at Noiz's backside and hovers over him, rutting between Noiz's cheeks. 

"No—" It comes out shocked and breathy, green eyes wide when his cock twitches. "N-No, wai—" 

Out of nowhere, Aoba growls low in his throat, pushing into Noiz's tight heat with a guttural moan. "Look at yourself... Unable to think about yourself, you're so caught up in your computer... Gonna piss yourself, Noiz? Gonna dirty my couch?" 

Aoba immediately wants to apologize for what he said, but he stops when Noiz tightens around him and moans softly, knees pushed together as a last resort for holding it in. Oh, so _that's_ how it is. Grinning, Aoba reaches over to brush a ghost-like touch over Noiz's cock, humming in approval when the younger clenches around him again. This time, he gives a full-body jerk, insides clenching and unclenching around Aoba with the need to hold it. But he can't. Not for much longer. 

"St—" Noiz buries his face in the pillow when Aoba starts to thrust, muffling his whimper. He's embarrassed as it is, unable to hold down his voice, but the fact that he's _so fucking close_ to relieving himself is making it even worse. 

"Don't hold it in, Noiz. You'll hurt yourself." Aoba chuckles softly and rakes his nails gently down Noiz's back, watching the other's back arch fluidly with the motion. "Wanna see you lose it..." 

Noiz tenses up and whines softly, going completely slack in Aoba's arms as he relieves himself. He shakes with shame as it just keeps going, wishing the tears in his eyes would fuck right off. Aoba allows him to finish, sucking at his shoulders with a possessive growl against the nape of Noiz's neck. 

"Wow..." Aoba sighs with approval, reaching around to stroke Noiz's still-erect cock firmly. Noiz twitches, as if returning to reality. He grabs at the couch again, grunting. "Dirty, dirty, dirty. You really just wet yourself. That's amazing." The elder squeezes Noiz's cock again, grinning. 

He expects Noiz to tell him to shut up or fuck off or even a mix of the two. 

He definitely doesn't expect Noiz to orgasm right then and there. 

"Ah—" Aoba holds Noiz's hips tightly as he feels him clench tightly around his cock. He groans, eyes sliding closed. As soon as Noiz starts to loosen up even a little, Aoba thrusts hard and fast, desperate to finish and take care of Noiz and the mess he made. It takes Aoba a few more thrusts and a gasp, biting into Noiz's shoulder to hold back his moan. 

They don't lay there for very long, Noiz feeling gross and Aoba feeling like he fucked up. Aoba pulls out and gets up gingerly in order to throw the condom away. He returns and nudges Noiz's arm gently, squatting down after buttoning his pants. "Noiz..." 

He doesn't make eye contact with Aoba, but he does take the offered hand. Aoba guides his shaky lover into the shower and cleans the both of them, paying extra attention to Noiz's backside. Thankfully, the taller of the two visibly relaxes when Aoba peppers kisses along his shoulders, soothing him while he's washed. Noiz walks out to their shared bedroom once he's dried off, pulling on boxers so he can curl up in bed. The springs whine with the weight of someone leaning on it with all their weight, letting up once Aoba has curled himself over Noiz's back. 

It's quiet for awhile, the only thing heard being their breathing. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." An immediate answer, but an honest answer. Noiz isn't mad. That's a relief. "I didn't push you away." 

"I know, but the way I treated you just then—" 

"Was fine. Perfectly fine. In fact, I _enjoyed_ it a lot more than I thought I would. Guess I've got a shame kink. Sue me." 

Aoba pushes his forehead against Noiz's shoulder, rolling his eyes while his arms slip around Noiz's waist. They get comfortable, relaxing. Dinner has yet to be made or eaten, but a nap wouldn't hurtz Noiz's yawn confirms this. "Still..." 

"Stop making yourself feel like shit for it. I _liked_ it, Aoba. I'm into that." Noiz looks over his shoulder with an annoyed frown, cheeks flushed a light pink from either the shower or the current conversation. 

Shaking his head against Noiz's nape, Aoba settles down now that Noiz has assured him for most of the part. "Alriiiiiight, alriiiight." They grow quiet again, but it's a lot more comfortable this time. 

"Although..." 

Aoba peaks over Noiz's shoulder when he looks away again. "Mm?" 

"Didn't strike you as the dirty-talk type." 

"Shut up!"


End file.
